


Time the Third

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [57]
Category: Queer as Folk (US), Suits (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Babylon Leather Ball, Domme Donna Paulsen, F/M, Flogging Demo, M/M, Multi, Rimming, Submissive Harvey Specter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: Meeting number three for Harvey, Donna and Brian. Brian's at the Leather Ball at Babylon and spots a familiar set of faces.





	Time the Third

Brian leaned on the railing, watching the demonstration below. His leather pants probably creaked a little as he shifted his stance to accommodate his growing erection, but it couldn't be heard over the din of the crowd. The sub strapped to the crossframe was more than enjoying the flogging he was receiving.

Brian liked the warm pink of the man's skin. He even liked the leather-clad Domme doing the work. And he usually didn't go for women. She was talented. She'd had plenty of practice.

He tilted his head. He knew her. They'd met before. _Damn, what were they doing at the Leather Ball in goddamned Pittsburgh? Shit._

"Hey,Brian!" Michael yelled over the crowd. "What ya think? Is he hot enough?"

"Who?" Brian asked, an annoyed air in his tone.

"The guy getting flogged down there. He's pretty hot. But I haven't seen him here before."

"He's from New York," Ted added as he leaned on a nearby section of railing. "He's an attorney."

Brian glared at him. "What'd you do, ask for his resume?" Though Ted hadn't revealed anything Brian didn't already know.

Ted half-snorted. "No. I was talking to him before the demo. Nice guy. His Domme knows Wertshafter's assistant." He sipped at his beer.

"No one needs to know any of that, Theodore."

Emmett sidled in between Ted and Brian. "Now, now boys. We can all get along." He narrowly avoided spilling his drink.

"Fuck off," Brian snarled. He turned his attention back to the show where the Domme was winding down her demo. Seeing his opening, he maneuvered through the crowd and down the stairs.

"Where's he going?" Emmett asked.

"To fuck the demo sub, where else?" Ted added in a deadpan.

Brian heard some of the conversation happening as he left. He didn't care. He had a goal in mind. He'd timed his approach just right to allow the Domme and her sub to step off the floor and get some water.

"Fancy meeting you here," Brian offered by way of sarcastic, but not scathing, greeting

Donna looked up and smiled at him. "Hello, Brian."

Of course she didn't look surprised. She's one of those people who somehow knows everything. She probably has his address, date of birth, and social security number. She was very good at her job. And a little scary.

"Nice demo." He wasn't even being an ass. He'd really enjoyed watching her work.

"Thank you. I have an amazing partner for them," she replied with a smile and brushed a hand over her pet's disheveled hair.

"I see that. And I'd ask if I could play with him here, but some of the guys get a little rowdy."

Donna gave him a knowing look. "Part of the reason for coming here was to be a bit more anonymous in public. Can't do that if we're tucked away in a back room somewhere."

"In that case, do the two of you want to dance until we're so horny we need to get out of here?" Brian was looking forward to fucking Donna's pet again. But he could make himself wait if he had to.

Donna glanced at her pet. "I'm not sure he's in a frame of mind for dancing yet," she said, still stroking her pet's hair.

Brian pondered the options. He was sure they had made an arrangement the last time they'd played together. He was trying, through his substance-clouded mind, to remember what it had been. His body moved to the beat of the music thumping through the speakers. "Well, we can wait until he is, or we can go someplace where your pet can fuck me while you watch."

The look Donna gave him was very close to a non- verbal version of 'are you fucking high?' "And why would we do that?" she asked.

A wicked grin bent Brian's mouth. "Because you promised." And he sounded so sincere and sure of himself. He'd remembered what he'd asked for the last time they'd played together.

"I'm pretty sure I said 'we'll see,'" she responded. "How do you know my pet is even interested in fucking you?"

Brian grinned again and spread his arms out to his sides. "Because who isn't?"

She laughed at that. "Oh my god." She shook her head at him. Then she turned to her pet. "Are you interested in fucking Mr. Ego, here?"

"I am, Mistress," he replied and rubbed his head into her hand.

"Well," she began, "you behaved so nicely during the demo, I suppose you've earned a reward."

* * *

Brian watched Donna's pet slip out of his clothes. The sight was delicious. Then again, Brian was a fan of naked men. He lounged in his chair, taking in every inch of the pet's exposed skin. Already he was getting hard.

Then he spoke up, "Hang on. I've never gotten your name, pet. And that seems like a tragedy given this is our third time fucking."

Donna smiled at him. "Huh. That's right. Typically we'd keep it as 'pet', but if he's okay with it..."

"Harvey," the man he'd known only as 'pet' answered.

"Well, Harvey, how do you feel about rimming?"

One of Harvey's eyebrows arched up. "That's a new one."

"It's where..."

"I know what it is. It's just not been a request before."

"It is now," Brian said. When Harvey didn't immediately jump on the idea, Brian grinned at him. "I'm going to rim you. If that's what you're concerned about." His cock was so hard he wasn't sure he'd be able to wait much longer.

Harvey glanced to his Mistress. Her look back seemed to convey something to Harvey. He turned back to Brian. "I'm game. With barriers, of course."

"Always," Brian responded, then indicated for Harvey to turn around. He rose from his chair and crossed the room. Leaning in, he traced his tongue along Harvey's neck. "I have been waiting for this for weeks."

Harvey moaned and tried to speak, but Brian's hand on his cock stifled any sound. Brian grinned against his skin and sent him in the direction of the bed.

"Lay down for me," he said and gathered items from the nightstand. He heard Donna step up to the bed with them. She settled on the edge and watched Harvey expectantly.

Once Harvey was comfortable, Brian readied the barrier, then buried his face in Harvey's ass. Gently. He didn't want to scare the man. From the physical and vocal reactions he was getting, he was sure he was doing just fine.

Donna toyed with Harvey's hair. Harvey buried has face in the duvet. Brian grinned to himself as he kept working. The grin turned into a physical manifestation as he sat back on his heels. He didn't want Harvey coming before he'd gotten fucked.

"Now, for the main event." Brian stripped out of his clothes - the leather pants proving to be a bit of a struggle under the circumstances - and crawled onto the bed. "Condoms and lube are on the nightstand."

Harvey looked at Donna. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

She nodded. "Yes, pet. I'm okay watching you fuck our good friend Brian." Then she leaned in and kissed Harvey - hard.

Then the talking was done and Harvey was pushing his cock into Brian's ass. Brian moaned into the bed - he couldn't help it. He'd been waiting for this since the first time he'd met Harvey.

And it was as good as he was expecting it to be. Harvey's cock wasn't the biggest or the longest Brian had ever had, but the man knew what he was doing with it. That was far more important. Brian curled his fingers in the duvet. He loved getting fucked just as much as he loved fucking. And getting the ones he wasn't really allowed to have was even better. It's why Justin had intrigued him so much that first night.

He groaned through his orgasm, hips rocking and grinding against Harvey until he finished. The two collapsed into a heap on the bed, panting for air. "Fuck," he rumbled in appreciation.

Someone slapped him on the ass. He wasn't sure who until he heard the chuckle.

"You could have told me we were having company," the voice matching the chuckle said.

"Meet Justin," Brian mumbled into the bed. He heard Donna say 'hi' and Harvey grunt something that was possibly a greeting.

"Hi. Don't mind me. Unless you want me to join in." Justin was smiling that goofy smile of his. Brian knew it. When he peeled his eyes open and looked over his shoulder, he saw he was right. He gave Justin the finger.

Justin and Donna both laughed. "Does that mean you get to play?" Donna asked.

"No. It just means I get a great blowjob later. So, carry on."

"I like you," Donna told him.

"Can the two of you go somewhere else to braid hair?" Brian grumbled as he collapsed back down into the bed.

Harvey shifted off Brian's back and stretched. "It's fine. We'll have to go soon." He sat up a bit. "Unless Mistress has other plans?"

Donna shook her head.

"Wait," Justin began, " _This _is Mistress Donna and her pet?"__

____

"Brilliant deduction," Brian said.

____

"Sorry, I was thinking Mistress Donna was a drag queen. This is better."

____

"He's funny. Can I take him home?" Donna asked.

____

"I've invested way too much in making him the best queer he can be. He stays," Brian explained, pulling himself upright, then tugging Justin into his space. "Isn't that right?"

____

"You keep trying," Justin answered with a grin and a kiss. "And next time, see if I can play too. He's hot."

____

"That's up to Mistress Donna."

____

Donna grinned. "We'll talk later."

____


End file.
